


Is hope all there is?

by l3m0nfr0ggy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, Fluff, Gay death, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Slow Burn, hello LGBTQ community, if you know me no you don’t, my writing is bad, oooo I’m mentally ill, this is a school project so I’m making it as gay as possible, two bros chilling in da killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3m0nfr0ggy/pseuds/l3m0nfr0ggy
Summary: Just a small comforting chapter to kinda warm up for other more serious chapters. This whole thing has to be done before 27th January so I guess I’ll be spending a ton of time writing jdjfdjjfsjfjsjfjf hope you enjoyed it :))Ps. If you haven’t noticed, the events in this fanfic will be slightly different so yk,, I can fit in more gay in it B)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	Is hope all there is?

The wind bristled through Nagito’s white hair. The sea looked beautiful in the morning when the sun was only starting to rise. The sky turned from a dark and empty void to a gentle and soft pink hue. The air felt fresh and light and not as suffocating as it usually was. Nagito sighed, feeling peaceful as he spectated the scenery. For the first time in a while, it actually felt like everything will be fine. No more shocking murders, no more intense and adrenaline rushing class trials, no more brutal executions. Although the man did enjoy it, he admitted that peaceful moments aren’t that bad.  
After acknowledging the feeling, Nagito took a deep breath, fixed his jacket and walked back quietly to his cottage.

The morning announcement rang in his ears. Hajime slowly opened his eyes, he barely got any sleep last night. In a sleepy gaze, the man dragged himself out of bed and sluggishly walked over to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink and turned on the tap. His mind woke up as he splashed ice cold water against his face. Hajime looked up to the mirror, water still dripping from his head. The seagulls were screeching and you could hear the waves crashing against shore. His unwashed hazel hair wasn’t looking the best, but Hajime didn’t mind any of that. His attention was focussed on his thoughts as they were racing and questioning every little detail. After a deafening silence, Hajime slapped himself mentally, reassuring that everything will be okay. He swiftly dressed himself and headed to the restaurant.

Merry chatter used to fill the room, suffocating the air in its joy. The wind would sing through the palm trees, causing them to do a gentle, happy dance. The serotonin would spread through everything, almost like a contagious virus. However after all these recent events, how could one be in such a good mood? Everyone tried to distract themselves from all the losses. Gundham, Sonia and Kazuichi dragging along with them, they were talking about Gundham’s many pets and trucks.. for some odd reason? Akane and Nekomaru were greedily eating their breakfast. Fuyuhiko was still in his cottage. Chiaki was playing on her small gameboy as she usually did when she woke up. And then there was Nagito and Hajime who were quietly eating their food. The two men were planning on heading to the theatre later. There didn’t seem to any group plans for that day so they thought it would be a nice way of spending free time together.

Free time finally arrived. Hajime didn’t want to keep Nagito waiting so he quickly got ready and hurried to the cinema. The other man was patiently waiting for Hajime outside of the building. Nagito smiled cheerfully as he saw the brunette running towards him, the man’s face all red and sweating. It was a funny sight to the pale man. He giggled as Hajime slowed down and quickly composed himself before turning to the other man. The brown-haired man greeted Nagito before they stepped into the theatre. The couple quietly wandered around the room. They have already bought snacks and drinks for the movie. The area looked quite pleasant. The floor was covered in a soft crimson carpet and the walls were painted a light red. There was also a sign on the floor, it looked like it was advertising a video game about two lesbians fighting against robot teddy bear world domination controlled by 5 traumatised kids? “Weird concept but it looks cool. Chiaki would probably play it.” Hajime made a mental note to himself to tell the gamer girl about this. Finally, Monokuma appeared out of thin air and offered the men two tickets. Just as suddenly as he appeared, the medium robot bear disappeared. At first it was creepy how Monokuma could just teleport like that anywhere at any time but the group has gotten used to it since.   
  


The men finally went inside the screen room. It had many seats. The floor was yet again covered in that same crimson carpet as before. Nagito and Hajime were here before during the 3rd class trial investigation. The familiar room felt safe yet it reminded Hajime of the horrible deaths of Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mikan’s execution. The brunette quickly shook the thought off and brought his attention back to Nagito. Hajime couldn’t explain it but everytime Nagito smiled, he’d always feel a warm feeling in his chest. He felt safe. Whenever they would spend time together like this, Hajime would always feel happier afterwards. Perhaps this is what Nagito was always talking about.. **hope.** ”Hey, are you listening?” Nagito’s gentle voice pierced through Hajime’s thoughts. “Which movie would you like to pick? Have you even checked your monopad?” Nagito continued. He looked deeply into the brunette’s eyes with genuine smile on his face. “O-oh um no sorry not yet.. I’ll get to it” Hajime stuttered, flustered, he quickly got his tablet out and picked a movie of his choice. “Drama, Mystery and Horror..” the bright blue light reflected into the man’s eyes as he examined each film genre shown on his tablet. “Mystery.. seems like the safest choice here...” He pressed the ‘mystery’ button and tried to relax. He stretched back into his seat. The dark leather fabric brushed against his back, his hands sliding across the cold armrests. He glanced at his companion. Nagito was drinking his soda, after he finished the pale man exhaled in satisfaction. Just as this happened, the lights started to softly dim out until it left the couple in complete darkness. Suddenly, the white screen in front of them lit up. The movie was about to begin. The scene began with the main character entering a mansion and witnessing a murder. The main character turned out to be a detective and he had to solve it before there were any more victims. The plot was a bit slow according to Hajime but the film was still enjoyable. Nagito sometimes caught Hajime genuinely shocked by plot twists and obstacles the characters had to pass. In the end, the detective turned out to be the villain. The men left the theatre and discussed the movie as they went back to their cottages. The sun was already going down and the sky was turning into a dark indigo shade. The clouds separated and illuminated the path with the moonlight. The couple said their warm goodbyes and went into their bedrooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small comforting chapter to kinda warm up for other more serious chapters. This whole thing has to be done before 27th January so I guess I’ll be spending a ton of time writing jdjfdjjfsjfjsjfjf hope you enjoyed it :))
> 
> Ps. If you haven’t noticed, the events in this fanfic will be slightly different so yk,, I can fit in more gay in it B)


End file.
